


以战去战

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: pwp，没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。无道德。总地来说是一个纯爱故事。





	以战去战

这一天，伊布出门的时候，发现门口摆着一个纸盒。  
纸盒光秃秃的，上面没有任何信息。又是粉丝寄来——送来的东西，他弯腰捡起纸盒，掂量了一下轻重，想道。  
从他崭露头角以来，就经常能收到粉丝的礼物。其中的大部分自然是通过官方渠道送去俱乐部，不过也总有人会怀疑俱乐部中饱私囊，或者希望直接让他看见，所以有的时候也会有各种奇怪的东西放在他的门口。  
自然，技术上来说，他的住址是私人信息，不该有外人得知，但他又不能瞬移，总要自己开车来回，路上总免不了被人发现，况且，媒体总有渠道知道运动员的隐私，而众所周知，报社的保密性和普通人的嘴没什么区别，消息总是漏得和筛子一样。因此，他的住址虽然说不上众所周知，但在部分的圈子内，的确称不上秘密。而一旦地址公布出去，无论安保条件再怎么好，密码多么复杂，既然快递员能把包裹放在房门口，粉丝自然也能。  
好在这么多年来，虽然总有人悄悄路过他的房子，或者拍一张照，或者偷偷放下什么精心准备的礼物——或者咒骂，但总是很少有人会来敲门。既然不会被打扰，他也就对这种礼物坦然受之，满不在乎了。  
这一天他出门并没什么紧急的事情要做，不过是买一点日用品，因此拿起纸盒以后并没太多犹豫就撕开了它。里面是个既出乎意料又意料之中的东西——一件尤文图斯本赛季的球衣，背面印着Ronaldo 7.  
他最早在马尔默的时候，当然没有人给他送球衣，但后来他辗转的队伍越来越多，就渐渐开始有之前球队的球迷给他送来以前队伍的球衣，不过，这些球衣要么没有印号，要么印上了伊布自己的名字，对这种衣服，伊布既缺乏穿的兴趣，也缺乏穿的忠诚。但他家里有的是地方，也并不介意放进柜子收藏起来——然而，别人的印号就免了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的尤其不必考虑。  
不过——他转了转眼珠，心里又闪过了一个主意。  
也许他可以把这件衣服送给葡萄牙人。  
当他还在欧洲的时候，有一阵子他和葡萄牙人总是能在比赛里遇见，就算比赛里碰不上，葡萄牙人的名字也无处不在，要么是教练的嘴里，要么是新闻，要么是记者的问话，简直是无孔不入。  
那段时间他特别烦葡萄牙人，尤其在葡萄牙人面对着他帽子戏法之后，虽然，当然，兹拉坦不是守门员，也不是后卫，不管怎么变阵，都轮不到他来防守克里斯蒂亚诺，克里斯蒂亚诺帽子戏法怎么说也不是他的责任，但同一场比赛里克里斯蒂亚诺进的球比他多，已经足够令他耿耿于怀。  
不过，他和克里斯蒂亚诺并没什么私下见面的机会，他们不在一个队伍，不在一个城市，甚至也不在一个国家，自然当他碰到有人提起克里斯蒂亚诺的时候会觉得烦人，但既然场下见不到面，他也就没有什么报复的机会。  
就算是在场上，他也很少对上克里斯蒂亚诺。他就记得有那么一次，那时他在什么队伍他已经不太记得了，但总归是在犹豫着更换队伍的时候，他们又碰上了。当伊布的队友突破到禁区时，葡萄牙人回撤，伊布故意地挡在了路上，但他们甚至没来得及说话，他只是瞪着葡萄牙人，葡萄牙人很快跑过他，又回头看了一眼。  
那就是伊布所能记得的他们全部的互动了。  
那一场他们又输了，他回去之后看了一宿的新闻，临近清晨的时候，他躺在床上，点进了ins，给克里斯蒂亚诺发了个爆炸的表情。结果没出一分钟，克里斯蒂亚诺就回复了，是一张穿着睡衣头发乱七八糟有些傻气的自拍。  
伊布一时有些吃惊，他可绝没想到克里斯蒂亚诺会看私信。伊布自己每天都能收到成千上万条私信，他从来不看。他太忙了，要训练，要比赛，要骂记者，要和女人交配，他没有这个时间，想不到克里斯蒂亚诺能有这个闲工夫。  
出于某种原因，伊布的自尊心又被刺痛了。他很快组织了一句他能想到的最脏的侮辱性的句子发了过去，克里斯蒂亚诺回了一个问号，又很快说了句“你喜欢这种吗？”  
“喜欢什么？”伊布问。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有回复，伊布等了一分钟，又发了个其他的什么骂人话过去，但这次并未成功，他被克里斯蒂亚诺拉黑了。  
这本可令他生气到立刻飞去马德里报复，但那时他一宿没睡，太困了。而等他醒来之后，不知怎么回事，生活里提到克里斯蒂亚诺的人也变少了。  
他没时间去报复，他也想不太起去报复。他很忙，要踢比赛，要决定去留，来来往往庸庸碌碌烦他的人那么多，他没有那么多时间给克里斯蒂亚诺。  
但现在已经不是数年前了，而兹拉坦的字典里从来没有原谅。  
他几乎是立刻就下定了决心。

伊布抵达都灵已经是差不多一天后了，他的灵机一动的确是个疯狂的主意，而疯狂通常都不会和什么正面词汇联系到一起。不过，他又不是其他人，他是兹拉坦，兹拉坦热爱疯狂。  
他甚至没有在酒店多待，就立刻按照手机里经纪人发来的地址叫了出租车——他在飞机起飞前发消息给经纪人问了这个，抵达之后就果不其然地收到了回复——除了转会去向，球员的个人情况都算不上隐私，球迷都能给他送礼物了，他问到克里斯蒂亚诺的地址也没什么好惊讶的。  
地方离他的酒店不远，他叮嘱司机停在稍远的地方等他，便往大门的方向走了过去。  
都灵的建筑风格与洛杉矶全不相同，这扇大门简直是顶天立地。伊布站在门前打量了一两秒，眼前短暂地闪过了他在洛杉矶自己家时，偶尔看到的在他门前自拍的球迷的脸。他摇摇头把这画面赶出脑海，走过去按了门铃，但足足等了一分钟也没有人理会他，他终于失去了耐心，开始踢起门来。这倒是见效很快，不过几十秒，门就开了。  
开门的人正是克里斯蒂亚诺，带着一脸傻透了的微笑，但在看清楚伊布的脸之后，这傻笑就变成了困惑。伊布没有第一时间理他，他透过葡萄牙人的身影向门内看去，只见门后的草坪上摆了许多桌椅，也坐了许多人。有一些一看就是球员，有一些则也许是克里斯蒂亚诺认识的网红模特，甚至也许还有几个记者——记者总是给人一种特殊的感觉，伊布一眼就能认出来，更别说他还看见几个人举着手机往这边拍照了。  
这本该令他有些苦恼，不过，克里斯蒂亚诺就在眼前，他顾不上去在乎。  
“嗨，克里斯。”他像是他们熟透了一样地打了个招呼——尽管这实际上好像才是他们第一次在球场以外的场合面对面地说话。  
“你是……”克里斯蒂亚诺惊讶地睁大了眼睛，似乎还是不太敢确认自己看到的是谁，“伊布拉西……”  
“兹拉坦。”伊布打断了葡萄牙人，他咧开嘴笑了笑，“我们几年前打过比赛，记得吗？好像是我在曼联，还是PSG，不重要，我们比赛过，记得吗？”  
“记得。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，“所以？”  
“把你的球衣给我，我来找你换球衣。”  
“你一定是疯了。”  
“什么？不给就算了，反正我也是要丢掉的。”伊布摇摇头，把那件尤文图斯的球衣从袋子里拿出来，又道，“你看，你的号码，下次上场记得穿这件，知道吗？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“拿着。”伊布完全没有和他废话的意思，花园里那群他不认识或者记不得名字的乱七八糟的人还在盯着他，他甚至还感觉到了闪光灯一闪而过的拍摄，这一切都令他倍感烦躁。他把球衣粗鲁地塞到克里斯蒂亚诺手里，又道，“我在里面签了名，在球衣里面，所以你不用担心被人发现，但是要穿，记得吗？我会来检查的。”  
“你简直不可理喻。”  
“也许是吧，但你还是得照做。”伊布粗鲁地在克里斯蒂亚诺的头上揉了揉，转身离开了。克里斯蒂亚诺或者别的什么人在他身后叫了几句，但他没有回头，只是响亮地吹了个口哨。

洛杉矶银河最近没有比赛，当然，没有比赛也有训练，但他言辞恳切，又只请几天假，还是很快就得到了批准。  
他也不用更长时间了，三天后就有尤文图斯的比赛，不管他对克里斯蒂亚诺的检查是否实施，也不管结果如何，假期都足够了。大联盟的对抗强度不如五大联赛，但比赛和比赛之外的事可并不会因此就变少，他依然忙忙碌碌，多的是事情打扰他，他没有更多的精力可以浪费给都灵。  
进去安联球场没费他太多功夫，当然，这会儿买票会贵上不少，但他也不至于缺那个钱。  
一切都显得很简单，他买票，检票进场，找到位置坐下，偶尔抬头看看比赛，更多的时间，他看他的手机，毫不在乎地对旁边喊着加油对他怒目而视的球迷咧嘴。快结束的时候，尤文图斯进了个球，伊布和周围的人一样对着进球挥舞着手臂，他谈不上为尤文图斯高兴，但这种加油让他有种奇妙的讽刺的愉悦感。他也和周围的人一样，紧紧地盯着克里斯蒂亚诺，甚至还叫着他的名字。这让他毫不费力地混进了球迷当中，又借着人群的掩护，以及他对都灵模糊的记忆，混入了球场内部。  
但好运差不多就到此为止了。球场内部的构造日新月异，与他离开时大不相同，更不必说他的记忆本来也就有些模糊了。  
他在走廊上转来转去，从一个过道去往另一个过道，在他简直要放弃的时候，过道上出现了一个工作人员，朝着他喊道，“你在这干什么？”  
伊布反而松了一口气。 “嘿！我是兹拉坦，你不知道吗？”他问。  
“知道。”工作人员盯着他看了看，惊讶道，“可是，您在这干什么呢？”  
当然，尤文图斯的工作人员，自然会认识他。不过，洛杉矶银河反而有不认识他的人——伊布摇了摇头，不太愿意想这种事情，他又说道，“我来找克里斯蒂亚诺，给他个惊喜，别太操心，我说完就走。”  
“好吧……好吧。”那个可怜的工作人员看了看他，终于让步了。  
理所当然。  
虽然都知道他说话不饶人，但是谁能想到他会来做什么呢？伊布把包往肩膀上甩了甩，又扯出个笑容来。  
工作人员给他指了路，但他没有立刻去更衣室，而是在场馆里转了几圈，等到他终于走到那里的时候，人已经走得差不多了，只剩下四五个，都是些伊布不太认识但觉得有些眼熟的脸——当然，他三天前还见过他们。  
“请你们都出去一下好吗？我找他有事。”他旁若无人地走进去，大声说。  
他没有说这个“他”是谁，但当然，不会有人如此自作多情。只是，虽然明白了他的意思，也还是没有人立刻听他的话。这些尤文图斯的球员们纷纷看向克里斯蒂亚诺，直到后者点了点头，又说了几句安抚的话，才依次离开。  
谁能想到他要来做什么呢？伊布第二次想。  
更衣室里只剩下了他们两个，伊布回身锁上了门，转过头看着克里斯蒂亚诺，后者显然已经洗过澡了，但不知为何还穿着球衣——也可能他是穿着球衣洗的，或许正是因为衣服内侧有伊布的签名，克里斯蒂亚诺害怕被人发现。伊布还记得自己签名时，故意地在胸前签了一个硕大的“zlatan”，虽然字迹不至于透到正面，但若是脱下衣服，便绝无被忽视的可能。伊布回忆着自己的字迹，克里斯蒂亚诺站在他对面，伊布看不到他的背后，但怎么想也不会是7以外的数字，他咧了咧嘴。  
“我要检查一下。”他说。  
克里斯蒂亚诺投来了一个奇怪的眼神，但不知为何，葡萄牙人并没有阻止他。  
也许还是反抗一下比较有趣，伊布想。不过当他的手确实放在克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀上的时候，他就打消了这种念头。  
很难说他清楚自己在想什么，他从洛杉矶飞了十五个小时到都灵，又花了一些功夫去查克里斯蒂亚诺的地址，他闯进了一个宴会，被好几个记者拍到了，也被好几个他根本不认识也不放在心上的陌生人看到了他掏出一件尤文图斯的队服，他还来安联体育馆看比赛，蹑手蹑脚地潜入球员通道，也许又会创造出什么新闻来——他甚至不知道他要达成什么样的目的，而付出的代价已经蔚为壮观，但他不在乎。  
当然，他行事从来无拘无束，不计后果，外界和媒体对他来说也从来都是轻如牛毛，但这一次，他特别不在乎。  
“我甚至没有选择你。”伊布说。  
“什么？”  
“我的最佳阵容，世界足坛最佳11人，我没有选你，有很多新闻说了这个，你知道吗？”  
这件事情还没有发生太久，也是他对葡萄牙人的报复之一，他手写了11人，发在ins上，发完之后高强度地看了好几天新闻，但并没有什么媒体报道说克里斯蒂亚诺对此做出了评论。后来他就不再关注，只是吩咐助手，一旦看到克里斯蒂亚诺的回复就立刻将链接转发给他，但至少到昨天为止，他的邮箱还没有收到过以此为主题的邮件。  
“是的。”克里斯蒂亚诺简短地说。  
“我还是不会选你。”他咧了咧嘴。  
“我也不会选你。”克里斯蒂亚诺也笑了，“而且我这不是赌气，你知道。”  
“是吗？”伊布收起了笑容。他总是很容易被激怒，也总是几乎立刻发泄怒火，只是现在他有点说不准该怎么办才好。  
“没什么好检查的。”克里斯蒂亚诺又说，“我没有穿你给我的衣服，你离开尤文太久了，不熟悉，但那是球迷版，不是球员版。”  
那不会的——伊布下意识就要这么说，不过，他确实不熟悉尤文的队服了。  
“你是故意的，对不对？”他低声问。  
“难道你送我球衣不是故意的？不过，我得承认，我还不太懂这个游戏要怎么玩。”  
“这不是——”伊布立刻闭了嘴，又道，“你想怎么玩，低配罗纳尔多？”  
他们都很清楚那个高配的是谁，不过伊布并不准备因此就停止解释——嘲笑，“很奇怪是不是，你们名字一样，但他是我的偶像，你却进不了我的名单。说到这个，他也没有把你放进名单，你知道吗？”  
“是的。”克里斯蒂亚诺昂起头，他要比伊布矮上几厘米，但这个举动让他们的眼神对上了。“真遗憾，兹拉坦，如果我能早点告诉你崇拜聪明人不会让人变得优秀的道理，也许你还有拿到金球奖和欧冠的可能。不过，就算你能拿到一个又怎么样呢，你离我太远啦。”  
“你在激怒我。比较喜欢激烈地做，是不是？”伊布冷笑道，他忍不住带出了几句家乡的俚语，又很快用更脏的英文重复了一遍。  
“我从来不会因为感情冲动就说葡萄牙语。”克里斯蒂亚诺将伊布一直搭在他肩上的手甩开，满不在乎地背过身去，开始换衣服。也许他不知道自己的身材对伊布有吸引力，也许他知道，但是他不在乎，总之，他脱下了衣服，语气变得冷漠起来，“我本指望你更多，但现在我厌倦了，你可以走了，伊布拉西莫维奇。”  
“兹拉坦。”伊布说道，“我不喜欢重复第二遍。”  
他有点想把这个目中无人的葡萄牙人打一顿，但大联盟的职业生涯也是职业生涯，几百万美元的薪水也一样是薪水，并不比欧元廉价到哪里去。他又想起来之前克里斯蒂亚诺在欧冠进球的时候，他也正好进了一个很漂亮的球，那时有记者问他怎么看待，他说，“我觉得还是差别很大，他是在欧冠，我是在大联盟。”  
“在大联盟要进球也是很难的嘛！”那时记者这么说。  
不错，大联盟的进球也很难，大联盟的签约也没那么容易放弃，签字费和年薪也许不能让他赚得盆满钵满，违约金倒是足够他赔掉底裤。但话又说回来，他可不觉得克里斯蒂亚诺会报警或者告知记者说他被打了，最多不过是打回来——那就看看谁更厉害了。  
这些思考总共花了他不到一秒钟，他几乎是立刻便走到了葡萄牙人身边，并抓住了后者的手腕，将其推在了墙上。  
克里斯蒂亚诺是多重？伊布在玩FIFA时看过这个数据，不过现在他想不起来了。但他自己是210磅——愚蠢的美国人，愚蠢的英制——95千克，不管怎么样，他一定比克里斯蒂亚诺重出不少，当然，他也比后者高。  
他花了很多功夫来维持掌控，有几个瞬间他几乎要担心自己会输，但最后他还是成功了。他们在更衣室里滚来滚去，你给我一拳，我给你一脚。他的眼睛被克里斯蒂亚诺重重地打了一拳，但他也还以颜色，用力掐住了对方的脖子。打斗中，克里斯蒂亚诺的水杯被扫到了地上，砸破了，将一小块地板弄得湿漉漉的。有一段时间葡萄牙人占了上风，就把伊布的脸朝下压在了那摊浅水里，但很快伊布就缓过了气，翻过身来一拳打了回去。最终，他跨坐在克里斯蒂亚诺身上，占据了完全的主导权，并故意地将葡萄牙人的后脑勺挪到了那滩水附近。葡萄牙人偏过头看了一眼，皱了皱眉，他于是又粗鲁地把后者的头拉远了。  
“你看，我对你多温柔。”他脱下了自己的上衣，将克里斯蒂亚诺的手牢牢地绑了起来，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“我假设你知道，这里是有摄像头的。”  
“嘿，瞧，我不了解尤文图斯，还记得吗？我也不记得尤文图斯什么时候开始干这种事情了，不过，就算是真的又怎么样呢？那是你的工作，宝贝。如果你想拿录像发ins或者送给记者，警方，控告我强奸的话，你就去吧。兹拉坦不在乎。”伊布将上衣打了个死结，并拴在了长凳下方的柜门把手上。长凳是固定的，柜门虽然拖动范围有限，但并不能算是完全的固定。伊布很少捆住性伴侣，虽然今天不得不这样做，也希望对方能多动一下。而且，他也很乐意给葡萄牙人可以挣脱的错觉。  
不过，克里斯蒂亚诺并没有挣扎。他的下巴微微泛红，这是刚才伊布勒住他的脖子留下来的痕迹。伊布肯定，葡萄牙人阴影里的脖子应该红痕更加严重，也理当十分疼痛，不过克里斯蒂亚诺的声调与之前并没有区别，“所以，你从洛杉矶过来，等几天，就是为了强奸我吗？”  
“我年轻的时候，为了睡女人花过更多时间和更多钱，你这不值一提。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺不说话了，伊布也闭上了嘴，专心手下的工作来。  
葡萄牙人的上衣之前就由他自己脱掉了，倒免了绑住手无法脱衣的麻烦，伊布保持着坐在他身上的姿态，用脚蹬掉了对方的鞋子。没有了鞋子的干扰，球裤脱起来再方便不过了。  
他没有急着脱去长袜和内裤，有那么一个瞬间，他甚至想站起来，把葡萄牙人的球衣捡起来让他再穿上，不知为何，他觉得这样要更带感。  
“我应该把你翻过去，这样上你更方便些。”他喃喃道。  
“这样你就看不到我的脸了，你还能硬的起来吗？”  
“我更喜欢你的球衣，还有号码。”伊布说。他依然坐在克里斯蒂亚诺身上，牢牢地压制着对方的双腿，然后侧过身去，伸手把自己背来的书包扯了过来，并从中拿出了手套和润滑油。  
“你不应该先把安全套戴上吗？”在他戴手套的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
“我没有。”  
“你背着手套和润滑油来球场，却没有带安全套？”  
“我回头可以把我的体检报告发给你，如果你需要的话。”  
他一边说，一边将准备好了的右手从内裤的边缘伸进去，他几乎没有碰到克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎，而是笔直地伸向了后穴。那里不出所料，紧得几乎塞不进去手指，幸亏润滑油并非浪得虚名，他终于还是伸了进去，开始慢慢地按摩。  
不能急，太紧了对他们两都没有任何好处——主要是对他没有好处。  
大家都是男人，如果让他专心对付克里斯蒂亚诺的下体，他绝对有信心立刻令克里斯蒂亚诺兴奋起来，但以他自己的经验来看，前面就算射十次，后面也未必会扩张一毫米，可以说是无用功。虽然他无意只是施加性暴力，但他的重点毕竟是上葡萄牙人，而不是取悦他。  
在他还年轻没有经验的时候，看了不少色情作品，在巩固理论知识的时候，也接受错误观念。在各种所谓的处子电影的宣传之下，他理所当然地以为越紧越好。他第一次的时候十四岁，虽然当然不到法定性交年龄，但他在最混乱的街区，身高也与部分成年人并无区别，愿意和大多数人春风一度的女孩，自然也愿意与他春风一度。不过，他太年轻了，错误观念近乎于偏执，又有些不切实际的仪式感，他想要对方的第一次，又想要紧致的体验。为了这个，他拒绝了不少人，才最终有了最初的经历。  
那是个同一个街区的女孩，他们没什么钱，他在半夜偷偷地带着女孩爬水管到了他的房间，又故意地问她，“你是处女吗？”  
其实他根本用不着问，那个女孩并不是什么四处留情的女孩，他选中她，也正因为如此。这问题也实在缺乏礼貌，但伊布还是忍不住问。不知怎么的，他就是喜欢看人羞耻或者无所适从的模样，这有一小半的原因来源于色情作品的错误范例，而大半的原因，则大概源于他的天性。在他再大一点以后，就不太会在床上这么羞辱人了，他更喜欢在球场上，那比床上更刺激。  
不过，话说回来，当时那个女孩有没有回答呢？他不太记得了。这已经是二十多年前的事情了，现在他记得的只有当时他迫不及待地插进去的时候，差点没因为疼痛而软掉——后来，他就再也不和没有经验的人上床了。  
不过今天也许是例外，就算克里斯蒂亚诺不是真的第一次，至少也是很久没有被干过了，同时，他又像是回到了第一次，把他的羞辱带回了床上。  
“喂，你是第一次被上吗？”他问。  
克里斯蒂亚诺看了他一眼，没有回答。  
伊布又加了一根手指头。其实，就算一个手指头，也紧得可以，再加一根他简直要无法转动，虽然他并没有相关的经验，但就算按照常理推断，克里斯蒂亚诺也十有八九会觉得疼痛，但既然对方是克里斯蒂亚诺，疼痛大概早就是家常便饭。而且，他又不是克里斯蒂亚诺的情人，他千里迢迢来都灵，只是为了强奸，强奸是没有必要考虑那么多的，只要快点扩张，免得弄痛自己就可以了。  
“喂——”他一边缓慢地转动着手指，一边紧紧盯着克里斯蒂亚诺的脸，直到后者脸上终于出现了类似疼痛的表情，便咧开嘴笑道，“回答我啊，你是第一次吗？”  
“你十四岁吗，伊布拉西莫维奇？”  
葡萄牙人显然是随便说的一个数字，但不知为何竟然正中红心，伊布稀奇地看了他一眼，忽然将本来还有几分在外面的手指用力伸了进去。  
“兹拉坦。”他像他一贯的那样，把自己的名字叫得缠缠绵绵，又将手抽出一点，并放入了第三根，“第三次了，你该长点记性。”  
他忍住了继续询问是不是第一次的欲望，他想也许克里斯蒂亚诺根本不会回答这个问题，不过，问出这种问题本来也就不是为了要答案，只是为了令人窘迫而已，他也并不真的在乎答案。葡萄牙人被人上过也好，没有被人上过也好，今天总是要被他上了，这就足够了。  
他从前试过在球场上令许多人窘迫，但其中并不包括葡萄牙人，现在他另辟蹊径，去床上对付葡萄牙人，感觉也并不算坏。  
“你后面渐渐松些了，你有感觉到吗，宝贝？现在我的手指方便活动多啦。”  
“如果你让我放进你后面，你也会一样的，这很正常。”  
“也许吧，但现在是我在搞你。”伊布满不在乎地笑了笑，又说，“你还是不肯说吗，不过，我倒是第一次搞男人。当然，你别担心，我来这里之前查过不少资料，兹拉坦知道男同性恋要怎么搞。”  
这也是真的。  
在都灵的酒店里，他看了好几个男同性恋色情视频，又看了不少详细描述性交的帖子。那些视频拍得很好，主角们都五官端正，肌肉线条清晰，做起来姿势多样，脏话和喘息的声音也很对伊布的胃口。但伊布只是面无表情地看着那些，他甚至故意脱去了裤子，以便及时抚慰自己，但几个小时里，他只是看着，没有任何冲动。  
他一度担心等到他面对着克里斯蒂亚诺的时候会无法勃起，因此开始的时候他故意地回想了一下曾经的女伴，试图借此来唤起性欲，但这时他才发现，根本用不着。他才和克里斯蒂亚诺说了没几句话，刚进去了三根指头，就已经足够坚硬，将裆部撑起了一个美妙的弧度。  
他用膝盖支撑起自己的身体，将裤子扯了下来，褪到膝弯，将已经完全兴奋的阴茎释放了出来，又坐了下去。阴茎随着他的身体一阵摇晃，在克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿上擦过，又因为勃起而翘了起来。  
伊布咧开嘴一笑，把自己的阴茎又按下去，塞在克里斯蒂亚诺的双腿中间。  
他还没有脱去克里斯蒂亚诺的内裤，所以基本上来说，他的前端只能碰到内裤的布料，而周围则被克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿包夹着，这当然比不上插入，但总比束缚在自己的内裤里或者暴露在空气中要来得好些。他缓缓地摩擦了一下，并故意地对着克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿顶了顶，才停了下来，开始专心之前的工作。  
他已经完全蓄势待发了，只需要解决葡萄牙人就够了。  
这也是他查过的范畴。  
坐在安联体育馆的时候，他大部分时间都在看着手机，冷淡的姿态甚至引发了旁边专心看球的球迷的不满。但如果旁边的人知道他在看的是什么，大概就不是一个不满可以说明的问题了。  
他的手机屏幕上都是讲述男性如何用手指刺激前列腺的文章，几小时前，他坐在球场上，一边看这些，一边偶尔抬头看一眼场上奔跑的克里斯蒂亚诺。理论上来说，他对该怎么做烂熟于心，甚至心中早有腹稿，但究竟能不能成功，他还不敢确定。  
“你知道吗？听说后面可以直接刺激前列腺，所以我不碰你前面就能让你高潮，信不信？”  
“如果这个高潮的主语是你的话，我信，毕竟才不过刚碰到我，你就已经硬成这样了。”葡萄牙人露出了一个几乎可以称得上甜美的笑容，说着话的同时，他还故意地夹紧了双腿，将伊布的性器牢牢地固定在他的大腿之间，又交叉着摩擦了起来。  
伊布配合着他抽送了几下，才摁住他的双腿，低下头来微微喘息着说，“你在用大腿给我手淫吗，克里斯？”  
“我毕竟与你不同，也是有些悲悯之心的。”葡萄牙人配合地不再动弹，抬头笑道。  
伊布没有立刻回答，他将手指推得更里面了些，并四处触摸着，试图寻找着那个能够刺激到前列腺的点——或者区域。他死死盯着克里斯蒂亚诺的表情，也笑道，“我对你有性欲，让你不高兴吗？”  
“不，我的荣幸。”葡萄牙人说，但他的笑容消失了。  
伊布依然在慢慢地试验，他从靠近穴口的地方开始，对每一寸内壁都进行着至少五次的按压——他担心克里斯蒂亚诺不会那么快有感觉，或者说，他担心克里斯蒂亚诺会假装没有感觉。  
但五次就不会了，连续五次，或者表情，或者后穴收缩，或者性器，他总能发现什么。  
伊布甚至没有分神去看克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴是否上扬，是否瘪起嘴或者是否露出微笑，他俯下身，将葡萄牙人大腿中间的性器插得更深一些，同时紧紧地盯住了克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛。  
表情可以撒谎，瞳孔一定不行。  
虽然这会很慢，很慢，但伊布不在乎。他已经很硬了，但克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿可以聊以慰藉，他已经决定了，一定要先尝试仅仅通过刺激后面让葡萄牙人射精，再去操他。这么些时间，他还等得起。  
最靠近外部的区域已经排查完毕了，他慢慢地往里探，葡萄牙人起初与他保持着对视，但随着他逐渐向里，那眼神便躲闪起来。  
“嘿，嘿。”伊布用空出来的左手将葡萄牙人的脸给掰回来，笑道，“害怕了，嗯？”  
“就算我兴奋了又怎么样呢？这是正常反应。”  
“对，正常反应，是个男人被按了都会射的。”伊布低下头漫不经心地亲了亲他的眼睛，又道，“我也会这样，但现在是我在操你。”  
就在他说出这句话的同时，他找到了那个位置。  
葡萄牙人的反应比他想象中更大，他几乎是无法克制地发出了一声呻吟，甬道也在瞬间猛烈地收缩了几秒钟，甚至于令伊布的手指都有些疼痛。  
伊布又咧开嘴笑了，他专注地看了看克里斯蒂亚诺放大的瞳孔，把固定住他头的手收了回来，按在他的胸口上，感受着对方剧烈的心跳，又加大了右手按压的力度。  
手下的那一小块区域并未凸起，不在最里面，当然，也不在最外面。那个敏感点，葡萄牙人的可怜的弱点，在一个平平无奇的位置，摸起来也平平无奇，如果不是伊布，也许这个地方一辈子也不会有人发现，但伊布来了。兹拉坦从兹拉坦星来到地球，就是为了征服。  
他直起身，也把克里斯蒂亚诺拉起来，让他靠在柜子上，又迅速地扯掉了他的内裤。扯掉的瞬间，葡萄牙人的阴茎几乎是迫不及待地跳了出来，它已经完全勃起了，斜斜地指着上方，几乎就要碰到紧挨着他的伊布的身体。  
伊布饶有兴趣地看了看那个东西，它与他自己的几乎一样大小，长短上也不相上下，只是克里斯蒂亚诺的要白一些，伊布自己则黑一些。  
“美黑还没做到这里，是不是？”他差点忍不住要伸手去感受一下热度，好在立刻就回过神来，将手继续固定在葡萄牙人赤裸的胸膛上，“很期待吗？不过，我说过的，我会让你射出来——而且碰也不碰那里。”  
刚才说话的功夫，他已经把右手抽出来过一次，又从克里斯蒂亚诺的背后绕过去重新做了插入，以保证最大程度地远离葡萄牙人兴奋的性器。  
虽然他看过的文章十篇有九篇都显示可以只靠刺激前列腺达到高潮，他也早就问了克里斯蒂亚诺信不信，但真碰到之前，他并不报太大希望，而且说老实话，他也不太在乎。自然，只靠后面就高潮能极大地羞辱克里斯蒂亚诺，但和被伊布强奸比起来，这就算不得什么了。锦上添花自然好，但如果没有，他也不苛求。  
他已随时准备如果葡萄牙人无法被后面的刺激唤起性欲就直接上——他的包里甚至还有春药以备万一——但葡萄牙人的反应完全出乎了他的意料，伊布满打满算不过按压了几下，而克里斯蒂亚诺已经简直连话都说不上来了。  
“真有趣。”伊布暂停了右手的动作，扯起了嘴角，“我都想试一下了，真的有这么爽吗，克里斯？”  
葡萄牙人没有回答，而是趁着这个喘息的机会，闭上了眼睛，深呼吸了起来。  
“没用的。”伊布恶意地笑了笑，“深呼吸？你怎么会这么幼稚？”  
葡萄牙人睁开眼，露出了一个极淡的笑容来，“我怎么知道，我是第一次。”  
伊布无法判断这是不是真的，他和克里斯蒂亚诺还没熟到那份上，但理论上来说，就算是真的，对他也不该有什么影响。他对这个毫无兴趣，甚至于是躲避，即便如此，他依然被这句话给点燃了。他的左手还按在克里斯蒂亚诺的胸口上，手掌下的心跳频率快得吓人，但在这一刻，他自己的心跳也丝毫不输给克里斯蒂亚诺，他简直能听到它不争气地擂鼓一般的响声。  
冷静，冷静，没什么大不了的。他对自己说，但却依然感到了一阵晕眩。  
“是吗，我很高兴。”  
他最终这么说道，又犹豫着低头蜻蜓点水般地亲了亲克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇。当然他可以一笑置之，但也许他们实在靠得太近，双方的兴奋都根本无从遮掩，所以他还是说了实话，并不等克里斯蒂亚诺的回复，立刻开始了右手的动作。  
几乎在他动手的第一秒，克里斯蒂亚诺刚恢复的冷静就荡然无存。葡萄牙人下意识地张开了嘴，又很快闭上，他的眼睛水汪汪的，面色有些潮红，眉毛皱成了一个奇怪的弧度。  
伊布从没见过他的这种表情——当然，他其实根本没见过克里斯蒂亚诺除了“开怀大笑”和“坚毅的眼神”以外的任何表情——但他相信，也不会有太多其他的人见过克里斯蒂亚诺此刻的表情。  
这是一张完全处在欲望中的无助的脸，如果葡萄牙人的手依然自由，伊布怀疑此刻他究竟是会挥拳打过来还是迫不及待地去抚慰他已经硬到不行的阴茎。  
也许是后者，伊布想。  
他从来没有试过，也从来没有想过要和男性发生关系，自然也不会去思考尝试阴道性交以外的性交方式，但现在他刚和克里斯蒂亚诺打了一架，他们两个人也毫无感情，可他不过是将手指伸进克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，轻轻地按压某个地方，这个男人就从后穴到全身，软得一塌糊涂，甚至连眼睛里都有了泪花。  
伊布清了清嗓子——尽管他不太确定自己为什么有必要这样——他咳嗽了一下，又道，“就连女人，我用手的时候，她们也没有这么大的反应呢，你是不是太合适被操啦？”  
他在说谎。  
他其实很少对女人这样，他不喜欢这样细致的前戏，除了某些形状讨他喜欢的乳房能得他亲眼稍加抚慰亲吻，他一般只是插入，拔出，冲撞，并在这反复的动作中得到快乐，至于性伴侣的快乐，他漠不关心。  
但克里斯蒂亚诺的快乐也是羞辱的一部分，伊布说着侮辱的话，观察着对方的表情变化，但即使他说得这么露骨，克里斯蒂亚诺也依然只有一副爽到不行的表情，甚至没给他一个白眼。  
真的有这么愉快吗？伊布忍不住好奇，他甚至没有注意到他放慢了速度，直到克里斯蒂亚诺突然道，“快……”  
“什么？”伊布低下头，将耳朵凑到了克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴边。  
“快一点……”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音低得几乎听不清，“不是说要这样让我射出来吗，那就快一点啊。”  
伊布抬起身来，惊奇地盯着身下的这个男人，他本还有许多侮辱的台词可供选择，但不知为什么，他最后什么也没说，只是又亲了亲克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛，毫不迟疑地照做了。  
他的行动立刻便得到了回报。  
十秒，或者二十秒，克里斯蒂亚诺颤抖着达到了高潮，伊布通过紧紧吸住自己的手指的甬道，下意识摩擦着自己的性器的大腿，以及最直观地，喷到自己身上的精液确认了克里斯蒂亚诺高潮的事实。  
他耐心地等了几十秒，等到克里斯蒂亚诺放大的瞳孔恢复到正常的大小，也等到他的面色终于从纯粹的脆弱无助变回普通，才终于笑了笑道，“你看，我说过的，只用手指就能让你高潮，对吧？”  
“这说明你的手指很厉害，而你的阴茎，大概就远远不如了，是吗？不然你为何不让我见识你的阴茎呢？”  
很奇怪的，伊布并没有太生气，他只是笑了笑，甚至没有反驳，也没有擦掉自己胸前沾染上的精液，而是抬起了克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，毫不留情地贯穿了他。  
自第一次性交之后，伊布再未和处女上过床，当然，他的性伴侣绝不会松到可以用尺子来丈量，但自十四岁后，他的确是再未有过如此紧的体验。  
光是想到这是克里斯蒂亚诺的后面，想到这是葡萄牙人的第一次，就足以令伊布兴奋。但除此之外，他的身体体验也不遑多让。  
这真是难以置信，即使在这个时刻，伊布也还是记得这个男人永不服输的眼神，以及他偶尔撩起裤子时露出来的坚实的大腿的肌肉——但这些都像是假的，此刻，克里斯蒂亚诺的身体温暖地包围着他，这个男人的内部既柔软又温暖，同时紧紧地吸着他，使得他不管是深入还是拔出，都甚至是艰难。  
但这是美妙的艰难。  
刚刚射过一次的克里斯蒂亚诺本不可能那么快重燃性欲，但伊布每一次的抽动，都不可避免地划过那刚使得葡萄牙人颤抖地达到高潮的那一点，这使得他的阴茎从瘫软恢复到了半勃起的状态，他还没有完全地性起——事实上也做不到，但伊布的每一分移动都是在半强迫地令他兴奋。虽然兴奋的程度没有那么高，但要想逃避，也是绝无可能。  
伊布维持着冷笑的表情，但在他的内心，他甚至怀疑自己能不能坚持三十秒。  
太紧了，又紧，又温暖，而且柔软地包围着他，像是无数个他自己的手指，在对他做着刚才他对克里斯蒂亚诺做的事。  
但光是这样，也还不算什么。更令人几乎有些晕眩的是克里斯蒂亚诺的表情，比起之前那完全沉浸在情欲中的模样，现在的他更清醒，他的面色依然很红，可却多了一些忍耐和克制；他半张着嘴急促地呼吸，像是害怕有人抢走他的空气；而其中最令人难以忍受的是他的眼神，葡萄牙人当然没有哭，可他的眼睛那么湿润，伊布毫不怀疑如果这个男人的手是自由的，那么这双手会立刻出现在自己身上——至于是殴打还是抚慰则要两说——但现在他的手被禁锢，眼神却代替了手的功能，伊布既能感觉到谴责，又仿佛能感觉到求助，而这两种感情的背后，都透露出一种无助乃至无辜。  
对于这个人，对于任何人，他还能要求更多吗？  
伊布几乎目眩神迷。  
他慢慢地抽出来，又同样缓慢地插进去，在他感受着克里斯蒂亚诺的温暖的同时，也让克里斯蒂亚诺感受他的形状。  
他的阴茎比手指当然敏感很多——可又没有那么敏感，但他还是能够从甬道的收缩中感受出来每次他经过克里斯蒂亚诺的敏感点的瞬间，他依然没有对着那一点进攻，可每一次的抽插，这一点总不能幸免。  
一段时间——可能是十几分钟，也可能是几分钟——之后，情欲重振旗鼓，即使预先咬住了嘴唇，克里斯蒂亚诺也还是发出了几声呜咽。  
“怎么样？”伊布冷笑道，“你不是说我的手指更厉害吗？不是想见识我的阴茎吗，现在你见识到了，感觉如何？”  
“我……”克里斯蒂亚诺看似乎想要说些什么，但伊布加快了动作，在适应了葡萄牙人的身体之后，他终于不再满足于缓慢地抽送，而是终于加快了节奏。每一次，他迅速地拔出来，又以更快的速度用力插入，而这加快的频率使得克里斯蒂亚诺的话断在了喉咙里，转而变成了一句无意义的呻吟。  
事实上，伊布自己也简直想要呻吟。他本来的计划里并不包括快感，但不知怎么的，与克里斯蒂亚诺的性，简直令人快活到发疯，某些瞬间，伊布几乎觉得自己从来没有这么硬过。  
眼看着克里斯蒂亚诺深呼吸了几下，似乎还要说什么，伊布低下头，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
他之前已经这么做过一次了，但那一次连一秒钟也不到，一半是因为接吻太温情了，而另一半的原因，说起来也许有些奇怪，伊布有些担心克里斯蒂亚诺会咬他，他倒不介意调情，只不过怎么看葡萄牙人也不会对强奸犯温柔。  
但现在他太投入了，他不愿意让葡萄牙人说什么来破坏这个气氛，以至于那一点担心都被他抛在了脑后，直到他们的嘴唇接触到一起的时候，伊布才想起来那担心。  
不过，虽然一开始很僵硬，但是克里斯蒂亚诺并没有反抗，甚至在伊布的推动下，他顺从地张开了嘴唇，于是他们的舌头自然而然地凑到了一起。相较于几乎不能移动的身体，克里斯蒂亚诺自由的舌头甚至充满了侵略性，但这并不是一场公平的战斗，当伊布放缓了节奏又突然加快时，克里斯蒂亚诺很快就丢盔卸甲，溃不成军了。  
伊布结束了这个吻，转而直起身来，用一只手固定住了葡萄牙人的腰，将对方拉得离自己更近。  
他已经插得很深了，但这个动作又让他们的身体更加接近，这样一来，不只是后面的收缩，他也能感觉到克里斯蒂亚诺身体的颤抖。每一次当他插进去的时候，这具身体便会微微一动，而当他经过那一点的时候，这颤动便更剧烈。  
此前的动作本是他对克里斯蒂亚诺的较劲，他要证明手指不算什么，当他真的贯穿对方时，不必专门对着敏感点下功夫便可令克里斯蒂亚诺高潮迭起——就像他曾经不必前戏便可令女伴快乐一样。  
但眼下克里斯蒂亚诺的反应显然和不愉快无关，甚至于都愿意与他接吻了，伊布多少觉得这种坚持有些游戏，他依然保持着攻击的节奏与力量，但却不再一味往里了，他调整着角度，数次抽插中，总有一次的落点是他早已熟悉位置的克里斯蒂亚诺的敏感点。  
这做法当然效果卓绝，面对着在他身下发出呜咽的克里斯蒂亚诺，他们又交换了一个吻。  
“我真不敢相信，”伊布喘息着说，“为什么我没有早一点做这件事？”  
“什……什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺迷茫地说，“和我做爱吗，还是接吻？”  
伊布犹豫了一会儿，还是说了实话，“都是。”他轻轻地笑了笑，用另一只手握住了克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎，以便他能在干着葡萄牙人的同时抚摸对方的性器，在这样的动作下，克里斯蒂亚诺的身体颤抖地更厉害了。  
伊布很清楚葡萄牙人已经快了，他加快了手上套弄的速度，性器也更加地对准了克里斯蒂亚诺的敏感点，终于，几分钟之后，葡萄牙人颤抖着在他身下达到了高潮。  
这高潮也同样带动了伊布，随着克里斯蒂亚诺甬道的剧烈收缩，他在用力往最深处插了几次之后，也同样颤抖着射在了克里斯蒂亚诺的体内。  
葡萄牙人在他的身下喘息了几十秒，终于喃喃道，“天哪。”  
“天哪。”伊布的心里闪过了同样的感慨，但他什么也没有说，只是在克里斯蒂亚诺身上趴了几十秒，感受着高潮的余韵。然后他站起来，随手扯了一块毛巾擦了擦克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，便走进了浴室。

即使对着过去的炮友，甚至是他从来看不起的应召女郎，伊布也很少这样缺乏体贴。  
不过，某种他说不出来的危机感主宰了他，在他站起来的那个瞬间，他确实觉得他不能和克里斯蒂安诺说任何话。  
——否则就大事不妙。  
他的直觉这么告诉他，可在浴室里待了很长时间，他也还是没能想出来究竟怎么会大事不妙。不过此时他已经恢复了冷静，足以应对任何局势，因此他关掉了龙头，只在腰间围了一条浴巾，走进了更衣室。  
出乎他意料的，克里斯蒂亚诺并没有和他说什么，在比赛，打斗和激烈的做爱之后，葡萄牙人在地上睡着了。  
伊布站在原地，盯着那个睡着的人看了十几秒，有些拿不准该怎么办才好。但他终于走到了长凳附近，随手抓起了一件衣服，准备盖在克里斯蒂亚诺身上。  
不过，拿到手上之后他才发现了不对，这件衣服虽然不至于滴水，却依然湿哒哒的——这正是之前克里斯蒂亚诺脱下来的球衣。  
伊布这才想起来他到这儿来的初衷之一——检查克里斯蒂亚诺是否会穿着他签名的球衣比赛，他没有抱任何希望的把球衣翻过来看了看，却忽然呆住了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有说谎，他确实没有穿伊布给的那件衣服，这件衣服里面也完全找不到伊布那龙飞凤舞的“Zlatan”的签名，取而代之的，在这件衣服的角落，工工整整的写着一长串字母——“Ibrahimović”。  
伊布再次感到一阵晕眩，他甚至不可控制地发了几分钟呆，才终于蹲下身来，解开了捆住克里斯蒂亚诺的衣服，并有些笨拙地抱住了他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺依然没有醒来，伊布便这么抱着他，靠着长凳，坐在更衣室的地上。  
我果然应该早一点这么做，他又一次想，但这个想法没有持续太久，他揽着克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀，很快便睡着了。

—FIN—


End file.
